Le film de sa vie
by Haru-carnage
Summary: Trame se passant dans un monde proche du nôtre, pas dans l'univers habituel du fandom. Tsuna a une passion pour les films, il rêve de devenir réalisateur, mais il maque d'une sacré confiance en lui.


Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

* * *

La caméra à la main, Tsuna filmait ce qu'il se passait. Depuis un moment, il se passionnait pour le cinéma. Il trouvait les personnages mis en scène intéressante et la plupart de ces derniers partaient sans rien. Il lâchait un soupir en reposant l'appareil sur la table de son bureau. Comme à son habitude recouverte de devoirs et de papiers officieux. Il se mettait assis devant et laissait balader ses yeux sur les diverses affiches qui commençaient à couvrir son mur. Il savait qu'il pouvait compter sur ses amis. Ce que Reborn appelait ses gardiens. Il voyait mal Hibari et Mukuro le protéger envers et contre tous. Il avait comme un goût amer dans la bouche, un peu comme une trahison qui le traversait de part en part. Il fermait ses yeux bruns quelques instants et tentait de voir ce qu'il pourrait faire comme film. Il n'avait pas une imagination débordante comme la jeune Haru. Mais il devait croire en lui. Après tout son tuteur avait toujours cru en lui. C'était à lui de faire son propre chemin. Il avait des notes moyennes et se débrouillait comme il pouvait grâce au soutien sans faille de Yamamoto et Gokudera. Quand ces deux-là ne se cherchaient pas des poux. Une sensation de vertige vint par la suite, il devait manger, il devait descendre très vite, car il connaissait la gourmandise de Lambo, cet enfant qui était devenu comme le frère qu'il n'avait jamais eu. Jouant avec le jeune garçon, redécouvrant le simple plaisir d'avoir une famille. Même ça rendait cette dernière un peu étrange. Le jeune homme se mettait aux côtés du garçonnet. Il ne frottait pas ses cheveux. Déjà les laver lui laissait quelques surprises pas toujours agréables. Il se demandait toujours pourquoi sa mère l'avait pris sous son aile. Mais sa maman était quelqu'un de profondément généreux si bien que voir les trois jeunes se chamailler pour avoir plus de nourriture faisait sourire l'aîné de cette fratrie un peu particulière. Il voulait remonter pour capturer ce moment, mais il se disait qu'il aurait d'autres moments pour capturer ce qui remplissait ses nuits d'étoiles. Cette comparaison le faisait sourire. Il mangeait, criant parfois sur les plus jeunes. Il quittait la table de très bonne humeur, promettant à Fuuta de lui laver les cheveux. Le jeune garçon sautait de joie, attirant la jalousie du moins âgé. Il obtenait grâce à ces cris une énième sucette de la mère de la maisonnée. Il ne manquait plus que le père. Son père qui travaillait comme un fou pour ramener de quoi entretenir toute cette famille. Un homme important dans les affaires Vongola. Tsuna le savait, car on le voyait comme l'héritier de l'actuel PDG qui était bien en âge de prendre sa retraite, sa gentillesse ressemblait à celle du jeune garçon, mais il ne comprenait pas comment lui qui était si nul à l'école peut de devenir directeur. Reborn lui avait donné les bases, maintenant, il était en voyage en Amérique, le laissant seul avec ces doutes et ses questions. L'homme au costume trois pièces sévère lui manquait. Il frottait son frère d'adoption, c'était un enfant abandonné que son père avait trouvé, depuis, il était le frère de la famille. Lambo et I-pin étaient les enfants d'un des collègues de son père. Ils rentraient chez eux le week-end. La maison de leur parent étant en pleine campagne.

« Fuuta, pourquoi moi, je suis nul à l'école, j'ai du mal à m'en sortir sans mes amis. Ils m'aident à réviser, oubliant même leur club.  
-J'ai toujours trouvé que grand frère savait toujours quoi faire pour nous amuser. Tu es quelqu'un d'attentif avec tes proches. Il en sera de même pour tes employés. C'est ce que je pense en tout cas.  
-Merci petit frère.  
-De rien, tu veux que je te montre mon histoire ?  
-Si tu veux, je vais finir par t'engager comme scénariste de mes futurs films.  
-J'en serai heureux grand frère, mais je n'ai pas tant d'imagination que ça.  
-Moi, je pense le contraire. »

Tsuna frottait les cheveux de son cadet et retournait dans sa chambre. Il pouvait voir un mot sur sa caméra. C'était sûrement son père qui récupérait des souvenirs à la volée. Il prenait la feuille en soupirant. Il la lisait doucement. Il était marqué à quel point il était fier de lui. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait de toutes ces images volées. Il souriait et lâchait une insulte doucement. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait de toutes ces images volées. Il s'allongeait sur le lit et mettant sur son ventre l'appareil. Il devait faire un film un jour, mais quoi. Il n'avait aucune idée. Il demanderait à ses amis de l'aider. Il éviterait Hibari qui avait cassé sa dernière caméra, l'obligeant à faire des corvées dans la société de son père. Ce qui le faisait apprécier par les adultes de cette même société. Le patron disait que c'était là, la preuve qu'il était son héritier. Il ne pouvait plus revoir le magnifique sourire de Kyoko, ni celui de ses amis. Même le plus violent d'entre eux. Il avait ce don de les faire agir différemment qu'à leur habitude. Demain, il appellerait ses camarades. Il prendrait avec lui Fuuta, qui était devenu un peu leur mascotte, il notait tout ce gosse. Il le remerciait pour ça, d'ailleurs. Il rangeait l'appareil dans un endroit secret, il n'avait pas envie que lui-même soit présent dans le film, il se trouvait bien trop banal pour être de ce côté de la caméra. Il connaissait déjà ce que diraient les autres de cette pensée. Il rougissait et mettait la couverture sur lui. Il avait un futur film à faire.

Il se réveillait le lendemain. Il arrêtait le réveil et planquait sa caméra dans son sac. Il savait que Hibari interdisait ce genre de choses. Mais il avait découvert que le président du conseil des élèves était un bon chanteur. Comme le côté bon danseur de Mukuro, bien que sa danse incitait toujours à fuir quand le plus âgé savait que l'homme à la caméra le filmait. Il passait les portes sans trop de soucis, vu le monde, le président du comité des élèves ne pouvait plus rien faire si le jeune amateur de cinéma restait discret. Ce qui serait impossible dans quelques instants. Le frère de Kyoko s'était pris d'affection pour lui. Ce qui menait à ce que ce dernier se mêlait de ses affaires. Comme l'aîné de la fille qu'il admirait criait souvent. Il se faisait toujours repérer par l'homme qui faisait la loi dans cette école, bien plus que le directeur, pourtant ce dernier était plus puissant officiellement, avoir ces parents dans la police devait aider cet homme à faire sa loi. Il commençait à filmer discrètement Yamamoto en pleine discutions avec une fille. Il pouvait voir Gokudera râler en les entendants parlés. Il avait deviné que l'italien n'était pas pour les filles. C'était difficile pour lui de croire qu'un de ses meilleurs amis était gay. Il comprenait un peu pourquoi ce dernier le respectait, vu qu'il était lui-même assez ouvert. Il ne devait pas avoir eu l'habitude, en Italie. Il gardait son angle, le trouvant idéal pour capter la tension entre les deux garçons, entre respect et taquinerie. Tsuna les enviait un peu. Mais il savait qu'il comptait sur lui. Il était un peu le centre de toute cette histoire. Il coupait la caméra. Et la rangeait, pouvant entendre les cris du frère de la dame qui avait autrefois occupé le cœur du jeune garçon. Il n'avait pas très envie d'être toujours à la poursuite d'un sosie de sa mère. Il appréciait toujours sa présence. Elle l'apaisait, mais il voyait en elle comme une sœur. Il s'approchait de son ami et posait une main sur cette épaule. Il souriait. Gokudera soupirait. Il savait ce qu'il allait faire. Sûrement partir en boudant, comme d'habitude.

« Yamamoto, si on allait sur le toit ?  
-Pourquoi pas Tsuna. Tu crois que Hibari sera là encore.  
-C'est son endroit préféré pour faire la sieste.  
-Le cinéma te rend encore plus super patron.  
-Gokudera, ne m'appelle comme ça, je suis ton ami, pas ton patron.  
-Mais tu seras mon patron, un jour. Je le sais.  
-Je suis encore à l'école et je compte faire un film. Avec Fuuta comme scénariste, il est doué avec les mots.  
-C'est ton petit frère, normal qu'il soit doué. Puis il est mignon... »

Ils se retrouvaient quelques instants plus tard sur le toit, au sommet, on entendait des coups. C'était sûrement Hibari qui tentait de faire entendre raison à Mukuro qui était comme le caïd de l'école, avec sa petite bande. Ce qui embêtait le président du comité des élèves. Vu que parmi eux, se trouvait le deuxième plus bon élève, le premier étant Gokudera, sauf en littérature. Tsuna était un peu supérieur dans cette matière, surtout après l'enseignement de Reborn. C'était bizarre de voir le jeune garçon être meilleur, celui-là même qui se disait moins imaginatif que son cadet. L'héritier de la société Vongola se sous-estimait toujours. C'était quelque chose qui choquait fortement l'homme à la chevelure blanche. Donc, ce dernier sortait une cigarette. Les deux qui chamaillaient s'arrêtèrent pour écraser cette dernière.

« Non mais tu es stupide, tu veux que Chrome soit encore plus malade.  
-Pas de cigarette dans l'enceinte du bâtiment, herbivore. »

Tsuna souriait, car il les voyait toujours d'accord pour l'addiction dangereuse de son ami homosexuel. Il fumait sûrement à cause de beaucoup de choses, son orientation sexuelle avait causé des soucis à cet homme au tempérament de feu. Il grognait un peu et laissait cette dose de sa drogue douce massacrée par les deux hommes. Comme quoi, ces derniers pouvaient s'entendre. Tsuna raclait bruyamment sa gorge, il avait pour lui toute l'attention du petit groupe d'ami. Il souriait et les regardait avec un regard doux.

« J'aimerais vous parler du projet de films qui m'est venu en lisant les notes de Fuuta.  
-Tu me dis ce qui te fait croire que je vais jouer dans ton film minable herbivore ?  
-Hibari, tu as des capacités, ça serait bête que tu les gâches.  
-Hors de question que je fasse quoique ce soit.  
-Si je te dis que tu pourras avoir Nuts ? »

Tsuna savait que Hibari avait un faible pour les choses mignonnes et le chaton de l'apprenti réalisateur était de ces choses à qui il était sensible. Il avait vu comment il avait accueilli chez lui quand Reborn avait décidé de transformer la maison de sa mère en laboratoire expérimental. L'animal s'était réfugié chez lui, le pauvre petit. Bien que le jeune garçon l'eût heureux avec lui. Ce qui étonnait beaucoup l'adolescent à la chevelure brune. Car Hibari avait un canari qui volait en toute liberté. Il ne savait pas comment il vivait encore, mais c'était le président du comité des élèves, son chat avait dû capituler devant sa force. Il entendait un soupir.

« Je passe le prendre pour la semaine alors. Je dois socialiser ce chaton, avec Rools, mon Hérisson.  
-Tu as un hérisson ?  
-Je le soigne, il a failli être renversé. »

Il ne savait pas si réunir un hérisson et un chaton était une bonne idée, mais pourquoi pas. Il savait qu'Uri, le chat de Gokudera, adorable, mais sauvage, viendrait voir son ami Nuts. Vu que l'italien avait fui de chez lui, il travaillait souvent après les cours. Il faisait un petit boulot dans la société Vongola. Tsuna avait appuyé sa requête, Gokudera n'avait pas le comportement typique d'un homosexuel, ça aidait pas mal, mais il avait un certain caractère. Il massait un peu son ami.

« Tu devrais te calmer.  
-Patron, n'imiter pas cet imbécile de Yamamoto.  
-Tu sais qu'il t'aime bien.  
-Je vous préfère à lui, il est chiant, il sourit pour rien, puis il sera mieux avec une poulette. Sans te vexer Chrome. »

Chrome était la seule fille que supportait Gokudera. Cette fille avait fait un miracle, pourtant, elle avait tout d'une fille, le fait qu'elle soit timide devait aider avec sa maladie qui la tuait doucement. Il savait qu'une rechute était possible. Tsuna frottait ses cheveux, l'homme aux cheveux argentés grognait en rougissant. Il ne restait plus qu'à convaincre Fuuta de laisser ces notes. En tant que grand frère, il avait cet avantage. S'il avait tous ces acteurs, il pourrait faire un film potable. Pas un chef-d'œuvre, mais quelque chose d'agréable à regarder. Il hochait la tête. Il laissait ces amis déjeuner, surveillé de près par le président du conseil des élèves. Hibari y tenait, bien qu'il s'était mis à l'écart et faisait mine d'ignorer les gens qui restaient dans sa zone de confort. Ils partaient à l'heure, c'était drôle de voir le glacial homme qui tenait l'école sous son pouvoir raccompagner un ancien cancre avec un voyou et sa petite bande. Tout le monde voyait ça comme un redressement de la situation. Les regards féroces du garçon faisant fuir les quelques curieux assez vite. Il arrivait chez lui, comme à son habitude Lambo lui sautait dessus. Gokudera grognait et prenait l'enfant.

« Espèce de vache stupide, tu as failli faire tomber Tsuna.  
-Stupidera a appris ton prénom grand frère.  
-Imbécile, je connais son nom depuis le début.  
-Ah bon ? »

Tsuna pouvait voir le poing de Gokudera se serrer, prêt à frapper le jeune garçon. Il savait qu'il pleurerait de longues heures. Il n'avait envie que son film soit gâché par les pleurs du gamin du collègue de son père. Il savait aussi que la fille de ce dernier avait un faible pour Hibari, donc, elle ne devait pas être loin et l'observait en rougissant. Il passait une main dans ses cheveux bruns et se dirigeait vers la chambre de son frère. Il frappait quelques coups à cette dernière. Il savait que son cadet ne pourrait pas lui refuser ce projet. Surtout si Tsuna plaçait son action dans un probable japon passé.

« Entrez »

L'aîné entrait, sa chambre était bien plus rangée que la sienne. Il se disait qu'il serait temps de ranger la sienne. Avant de se dire qu'il y avait plus urgent que le rangement futur de son lieu de sommeil. Il s'installait sur le cousin disposé à cet effet. Pour les invités.

« Petit frère, laisse-moi prêter tes notes.  
-Tsuna, je veux bien, mais je t'ai déjà dit que tu étais plus doué que moi. Surtout pour penser à l'action telle qu'on la veut au cinéma.  
-Mais non, tu écris mieux que moi.  
-Des livres, grand-frère, je te prête mes histoires, ce n'est pas pour t'enfoncer, je suis sûr que tu pourrais faire un film dans le futur. Je ne souhaite pas devenir ton scénariste, j'aimerais écrire mon livre. Que tu l'adaptes serai un honneur. Je ferai tout pour être à ta hauteur, grand frère. Ton ami gay pourra se pavaner avec son mec sans honte, les acteurs gays, il y en a un tas. »

Tsuna pouvait voir Gokudera débarquer et saisir le col du jeune homme. Il le fusillait du regard. Il le relâchait en se rendant compte qu'il tenait le frère de son meilleur ami, celui qui le voyait comme son futur patron. Si le futur chef Vongola voulait faire des films, il serait acteur, bien qu'il vît plus le rôle principal à cet idiot de sportif qui attirait comme les mouches. Il lâchait un soupir. Fuuta donnait un de ces carnets, laissant Tsuna sortir avec ce dernier, c'était une histoire qui semblait ancienne. Il souriait et se mit à dire doucement à ses amis ce qu'ils pourraient faire, le jardin servait de décor, ça faisait pas réaliste, mais il pourrait demander à Gokudera d'arranger ça au montage. Son ami aux cheveux argentés était très intelligent, ce qui n'était pas rien dans son atout charme. La journée se passait parfaitement, même Hibari laissait profiter aux autres sa voix de ténor. Il avait le regard de son ami changé avant de l'entendre dire une réflexion pas très intelligente. Ce qui occasionnait une course-poursuite, que Tsuna capturait à la volée. C'était assez comique de voir ces deux-là se chamailler, moins habituelles qu'avec Yamamoto. Ce dernier semblait vouloir quelque chose. Le réalisateur s'arrêtait au dîner et il prenait à part son acteur du jour, le chéri des filles de son école, le beau sportif. Il n'y avait que lui qui voyait que derrière ces sourires, le sportif se sentait horriblement seul. Il posait une main sur son épaule, il pouvait voir son sourire triste.

« Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas ?  
-Je t'adore Tsuna, je crois que j'aime Gokudera, le voir courir après Hibari comme ça, je ne me sentais pas très bien.  
-Il était temps que tu remarques que tu l'aimes, je suis avec vous demain, je vous ferai jouer ensemble, je dirai à Hibari d'apprendre à danser avec Mukuro.  
-Mais ils vont finir par se taper dessus.  
-Pas si leur parle.  
-tu as vraiment le truc.  
-J'ai eu un bon professeur.  
-Reborn reviendra ?  
-Je l'espère.  
-Tu as flashé sur lui.  
-Hum, on peut dire ça. »

Tsuna sentait la main imposante du sportif dans ses cheveux. Il filmait le lendemain, comme promis, contre un baiser, les deux hommes arrêtaient de se chercher des misères. Fuuta écrivait toujours dans un coin. En voyant Yamamoto faire le premier pas, elle sautait de joie. Au moins, ces deux acteurs favoris pourraient mieux jouer. Voir Gokudera si content lui faisait plaisir, bien qu'il assume mal son petit-ami pour le moment. Pour lui, c'était son sexy idiot de sportif. Son ami gardait son sale caractère. La fin du tournage arrivait bien vite. Il mettait entre les mains de son meilleur ami son film. Nerveusement, il le sortait deux mois après. Il le faisait regarder à ses parents. Car le père était là. Autant en profiter. Tous le monde regardait. Son père lui donnait le boulot de la prochaine pub pour la société. Pourquoi pas. C'était un pas de plus vers son rêve d'avoir son film diffusé dans une salle obscure. Il savait déjà que ce monde serait dur, Reborn l'avait mis en garde. Il y aurait aussi la société Vongola derrière lui. Contrairement à ce qui était prévu, c'était son père qui prenait la relève. Tsuna poursuivant son but.  
Une quinzaine d'années plus tard, il y avait bien film de lui qui remportait un succès, contrairement ce qu'avait pensé le jeune homme, il en était le scénariste. Le fait que ces héros soit gays avait peu fait scandale, mais la presse LGBT trouvait ce film juste et beau , pas morbide ou trop rempli de clichés. Le fait que Hibari lui servait d'amant devait avoir joué pour qu'il arrive à un tel équilibre.


End file.
